Level 1 - Hospital
'Hospital '(or '''Medical) is 'Level 1 '''of [[Citadel Station|''Citadel Station]] and the first to be explored by the Hacker in System Shock. __TOC__ Overview This level contains a highly advanced neurosurgery ward with a functional automatic surgery machine. Medical areas on the station are easily identified by their blue/green walls and advanced treatment facilities. Six months after their Neuro-Implant surgery, the Hacker awoke here within the healing suites. *A Group-1 access card can be found in the Hacker's locker. *Nathan D'Arcy's office contain an information log and personal access card. *This level is separated into four quadrants: **Alpha is home to the station's main cyborg production facility. A red themed Force Bridge leads to an area where SHODAN constructed a conversion site to transform the human survivors into cyborgs. **Beta is largely offices and labs, and can be reached by an elevator off the hub. **Gamma contains an emergency armory and maintenance areas. **Delta contains several multi-purpose rooms, one with a cyberspace terminal. Enemies *Cyborg Assassin (7) *Cyborg Drone (26) *Cyborg Warrior (1) *Hopper (1) *Humanoid Mutant (21) **When the population falls below 10, they are replenished by 0/16/16/16 in the central core and southern area. *Repair-Bot (1) *Serv-Bot (4) *Cyberdog (1 - Cyberspace) *Cyberguards (1 - Cyberspace) Logs and E-Mails Audio Logs *Kevin O'Connell - New Cyborgs *David Honig - Medical CPU's *David Honig - Cyborg Conversion *Mira Stackhouse - SHODAN's Presence *SHODAN - Mutagen Transfer *Lawton Kirby - SHODAN's Mutants *Karenna Ozark - Final Assault *Abe Ghiran - Join Us! *Nathan D'Arcy - Destroying the Laser *Todd Blankenship - Mutants *Althea Grossman - End of the line *Althea Grossman - Human Resistance *Althea Grossman - Human Resistance 2 *SHODAN - Strike Against Earth Logs *Hacker - Just Rewards *Arnold Hessman - Engineer's Report *Rebecca Lansing - Hospital *Aaron Talbot - Medical Report E-Mails *Rebecca Lansing - ''Citadel Station'' *SHODAN - Automated Greeting *Rebecca Lansing - News from Earth *SHODAN - Intrusion Weapons and Items New Weapons *Lead Pipe *SV-23 Dart Pistol *SB-20 Mag-Pulse Rifle *SparqBeam Sidearm *ML-41 Minipistol *Magnum 2100 Pistol *Fragmentation Grenade *EMP Grenade *Gas Grenade *Concussion Bomb *Land Mine *Nitropack New Hardware Attachments *Multimedia Data Reader v1 *Navigation and Mapping Unit v1 *System Analyzer v1 *Sensaround Multi-View Unit v1 *Biological Systems Monitor v1 *Turbo Motion Booster System v1 Access Cards *Standard Access Card *Group-1 Access Card (2) *Medical Access Card *Personal Access Card Cyberspace Items *Integrity Restorative (6) *Pulser Combat (2) *Recall Escape (2) *Decoy Evasion (1) *Cybershield (1) *Game - Ping *Data Fragment ::Level 1 elevator taken off line - SHODAN security block established 04.NOV.72 *Data Fragment ::SHODAN security presence controlled by CPU's and maintained by security cameras *Data Log - Hospital *Data Log - Code Data *Switching Node ::Hospital level security doors opened *Information Node ::medical security door lock Gallery Level 1.png|The first thing the Hacker sees after waking up from his coma Lvl1MedicalLogo.jpg|Level 1 icon in System Shock (Remake) Trivia *In System Shock 2's final level, the soldier travels through a partial re-creation of this area, manifested from SHODAN's memories. ---- Category:Citadel Station Locations Category:System Shock Locations Category:Locations